


In Shadows

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	In Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



Lex peered out from the small closet, a little nervous despite the bravado that had landed him there. His hand rested lightly on the doorknob, holding the open door in place, close to his chest. A narrow ribbon of warm light streamed through the opening. The smell of burning wax and Clark's sweat filled the space, a heady scent to which he could easily become addicted. The priest outside knelt before the fluttering bank of candles, and several minutes passed as he seemingly lost himself in prayer.

Clark's breath was hot against the back of Lex's neck, a silent humidity that made his skin prickle, raising goosebumps on both arms and making him brave, or maybe reckless. He pressed back, grinding his ass slowly into Clark's already-recovering erection. He grinned, and when Clark's hands found their way to his hips, he relished the friction burn of Clark's grip over previous bruises. It only encouraged him, increased the pressure of his teasing. Clark bit down on Lex's shoulder to stifle his moan, and Lex's hand jerked, moving the door, causing its ancient hinges to creak. They both froze as the priest looked in their direction.

Lex watched in horror as the priest rose, his face startled and a little afraid. He took a step towards the closet, eyeing the open door, and then turning to look behind him. Lex took a small step back, bumping into a solid wall of Clark. He knew that the priest couldn't see them; the candles behind him were too dim, and the door only slightly ajar, but he already felt caught, exposed. Behind him, Clark was holding his breath, one hand pressed over Lex's stomach as though that could calm him.

Despite the stillness and relative seclusion of the subterranean room, there was a sudden, strong gust of wind, extinguishing nearly half the candles and knocking something over in a nearby anteroom. It rushed through with a wind-howl, hollow and forlorn, but just before the door slammed shut, Lex saw the priest turn towards the exit, a look of relief on his face. Enclosed in total darkness, Lex heard the priest's retreating footsteps.

"That was close," Clark whispered. He laughed nervously, and Lex felt hair brush his hip, followed by the rustle of fabric and a zipper. The sound clicked, and he, too, began to pull his pants up from around his ankles. When he felt somewhat composed, all things considered, he opened the door again a tiny bit.

The room was empty, thank God. Lex winced at himself. He grabbed Clark's hand, warm and dry to his clammy one, and led him towards a door opposite the door the priest had used. He grinned over his shoulder at Clark as they climbed the steep staircase. "Come on, Clark. I think we've had enough culture for today, and I hear room service and a hot shower calling."


End file.
